LeShay
Summary LeShay are enigmatic, immortal elf-like creatures and are believed to be one of the creator races, species that originated in Abeir-Toril and created its first empires. The LeShay are among the mightiest of the fey creatures, though prefer to not reveal their nature, pretending to merely be albino elves. Several LeShay rule vast portions of the Moonshae Islands following Ordalf, the LeShay featured in the picture above. Another rules the Garrote, the most powerful assassination organization in all the planes, capable of assassinating anyone- including gods. Such is the power of the LeShay. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, leaders are High 6-A Name: LeShay, Albino Elves, Creator Race Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Varies Age: Varies, though they cannot die from age and many are at least thousands of years old Classification: Immortal Fey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1, LeShay are from a time that has been erased from existence so they themselves never existed to begin with), Magic, Reality Warping, Damage Reduction, Immortality (Type 1, LeShay cannot die due to old age and are effectively eternal), Omnilingualism, Information Analysis (Capable of learning patterns such as complex languages, including accents they haven't heard, from hearing them for a few seconds), Empathic Manipulation (The gaze of a leshay passively forces others to become affected by charm), Soul Manipulation, Weapon Creation (LeShay can form weapons from their souls), Telepathy via Detect Thoughts, Illusion Creation via Alter Self, Afterimage Creation via Displacement, Healing via Heal, Power Nullification via Greater Dispelling, Invisibility via Improved Invisibility, Attack Reflection via Spell Turning, Plant Manipulation via Speak with Plants, Teleportation via Teleport Without Error, Underwater Breathing via Water Breathing, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of striking intangible, incorporeal, abstract, nonexistent, and conceptual creatures); certain members are known to possess abilities such as Existence Erasure, Poison Manipulation, and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), possibly many others Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Even a typical leShay is considerably superior to the likes of Father Llymic's physical manifestation), leaders are Multi-Continent level (Anifer Unglum, the leShay in charge of the Garrote, is vastly superior to the likes of the Phaethon) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Considered blindingly fast to beings vastly superior to creatures capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (A typical leShay can push over two metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Infinite, as elves (even elves tainted by the fey) they do not require sleep at all Range: Hundreds of meters, universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: None, the leShay form their equipment from their souls on a whim Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius; their intelligences are so far above that of the Elder Brain that they literally have the same gap between themselves and the Elder Brain as the Elder Brain has between a normal human Weaknesses: While not truly a weakness, a LeShay will tend to fight as defensively as possible, preferring to react rather than act. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons